Payment
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: You know what they say, one favor deserves another.


**Payment**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

Olivia sighed, walking into the DA's office. The current case she was working wasn't out of the ordinary, but she'd...overstepped, or so it was believed.

The victim was a fifteen year old girl's attacker was her drunk and abusive stepfather. Her mother hadn't believed her when she'd confronted her about what he'd done, but when she'd ended up pregnant two months later, her mother had accused her of selling her body.

The girl had put a restraining order on him, but her mother had let him in the house. She was asleep when he climbed into her bed. The girl, Violet, had kneed him in the groin and run three blocks before calling Olivia. She'd arrived five minutes later, pinning him to the ground as he'd, unstably, chased her and was now claiming obsessive force.

Cragen had believed it was for Violet's benefit, but still said Olivia she check with the new ADA, Casey Novak, to try to derail the defenses efforts of getting her fired. She was a bit...maybe nervous was the word. She'd never worked with Casey until today. Slowly, she knocked on her office door,

Casey Novak had been SVU's ADA for approximately two months. The young redhead had been transferred from White Collar due to circumstances only a few people knew. Needless to say, it involved Casey, a schizophrenic ex, and years of violent nights. One of her more complex cases involved going head to toe with a possible lawsuit. Detective Olivia Benson had overstepped her bounds, and everyone knew it. Casey had spent several long nights mulling over the issue, and thought she had devised a solution, a loophole. When she heard a knock on her door, the beautiful attorney called for her guest to enter. Her attention remained on the files in front of her.

Olivia walked in, taking in the beauty of the young and confident attorney behind the desk. "Casey?" she asked after closing the door. "I take it you've heard what's happened?"

"Olivia? Yes. I have." Casey sighed. "Let's talk."

The detective nodded, taking a seat in front of Casey's desk.

Casey offered her a mint.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you," she said, being drawn into Casey's beautiful emeralds as she popped one into her mouth.

Casey nodded quietly. "So. As a cop, your job is to create problems. As an attorney, my job is to solve them."

"As a cop, my job is to protect the victims. I wasn't trying to cause a problem.."

"It was a syllogism, Detective," Casey replied coolly.

"I'll assume you've heard the defense and would like to know my side?" Olivia asked, her hands in her lap.

"Do tell." Casey wrote something on a notepad.

"I was called by the victim, Violet, at 3:30AM. She told me that her stepfather had climbed into her bed. She said her bedroom door was locked when she went to bed. Her window too. Though he knew she had an order against him, he still persisted. The only real explanation is that her mother let him in."

Casey nodded. "Go on." Her perky breasts were directly at Olivia's eye level as she moved to stand beside the detective. "Why is there a complaint against you?"

Olivia's eyes were drawn to Casey's chest, but she quickly averted her gaze. "There is a complaint because when I arrived to pick her up, three blocks away, I pushed and pinned him to the ground so she could get into my car." She looked up, smiling gently at the ADA, struck by her natural beauty, seeing the power that hid behind the stern, knowledgeable face. Her hair looked so soft. The detective found herself wondering what it would feel like between her fingers.

Casey sighed. Seeing Olivia's gaze on her, she wondered if the rumors about the detective were true. She shook her head, mentally banishing the irrational hope. This wasn't high school, and Olivia Benson did not have a crush on her. How could she? Wasn't she with...Casey sighed once more. Managing a smile, she replied "Are you prepared to say that on the stand?"

The brunette nodded. "If need be," she said, smiling at her.

Casey tossed her a file.

The detective opened the file. "What is this?"

"Violet's mother's statement. And her promise that she would not press charges against you. Once she realized what my office would do to her..she backed off."

"Your officer?" Olivia caught. "So now I'm yours?" she asked with a smile.

"Olivia, I said office. Are you alright?" Casey handed her another mint.

Olivia took two, slipping them into her pocket. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said blushing lightly and looking away when she realized she was staring at the ADA's chest again. "..maybe I'd take a glass of water."

Casey used the machine in the corner to pour some into a plastic cup. Handing it to the detective, she sat behind the desk, crossing her long legs.

Olivia smiled, looking over the glass at Casey's long legs, sipping slowly and setting the glass on her desk. "Out of curiosity, how did you get her to back down?"

"I have my ways," Casey murmured. "Let's just say, promises of jail time will soften even the hardest bitch."

"Yeah.. Jail time will do that. Hey, uh, I'd like to say thank you. How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

Casey looked up, startled. "Dinner?" she repeated.

Slowly, the detective nodded, smiling brightly, her brown eyes seeing something spark in Casey's green ones. "Yeah, dinner. Unless you have plans?"

"I have a date with a briefcase," Casey murmured.

Gently, the detective leaned over the desk. "Drop the briefcase. Let go of the job tonight. Please? I really want to apologize for taking up your time."

"It wasn't...any bother..."

Olivia sighed. "Any time you take from the DA is time they could've used to help the victims...but instead, you got me out of a jam. I owe you."

"Well."

Olivia placed a hand over Casey's gripping it gently. "Please?" The word was so soft it was almost a breath of air.

A stunned attorney nodded mutely.

Olivia smiled, before she knew it, her hand caressed her cheek. Realizing it was inappropriate, she quickly pulled away. "So...7:30..8...?"

"Surprise me," Casey murmured. She was tempted to feel her own cheek to make sure Olivia had just touched it, but knew it was crazy.

"I'll see you here, ok?" she said with a wink as she turned and walked out.

Casey smiled, turning back to her work.

* * *

Olivia's attention was split the rest of the day, but she wouldn't explain why. On her lunch break, she made reservations at a little Italian restaurant she thought Casey would like before going back to her work. The detective got off of work at seven, going home to shower and change into a fresh shirt ad jeans, arriving back at Casey's office at a quarter to eight, knocking.

Casey had gone home and changed into a sexy black halter dress and stiletto sandals. She got back to the office at seven thirty. Hearing the knock at eight, she called, "Come in."

Straightening her jacket, Olivia walked in. she swallowed multiple times before speaking once she caught sight of Casey. The dress accentuated her curves perfectly. "Hi," she said with a smile. "You look gorgeous."

Casey blushed. "Well, thank you. You look sexy."

Olivia smiled a bit wider. "Thanks. I hope you like Italian."

"Yes. I do."

"So..should we take two cars or would you like me to drive?"

"Do you want to drive?"

The detective nodded. "I could...but first," she took her hand and kissed it.

Casey gasped. "I.."

Olivia smiled, holding her hand. "Should we go?"

"Do you thank everyone this way?"

The detective raised a brow. "In what way?"

"Dates?"

"It depends on the person and the favor."

"Oh."

Olivia squeezed her hand gently. "Should we go?"

"S-sure."

Olivia smiled, leading her out of the building and to her car, opening the door for her.

"Who else have you done this for?"

"No one. Why do you ask?" the detective said, getting in the driver's side.

"You said it depends on the person..."

"I mean, if you were one of the guys, I'd take you for a drink, but since I...I think you deserve a little better than that."

"Well...thanks. I think."

* * *

Olivia smiled, driving to the small elegant restaurant, getting out and opening Casey's door for her.

Casey smiled. "Are you sure about this?"

The detective nodded, extending her hand to her.

Casey, surprised, took it.

Olivia helped her inside and held her hand as the waiter led them to a quiet, secluded table in the back. The detective pulled Casey's chair out as the waiter left two menus on the table, then walked away so they could decide.

Casey smiled. "Olivia, you prove that chivalry isn't dead."

Olivia smiled back at her, pushing her chair in and sitting across from her. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Olivia took the menu, opening it and looking it over. "Hmmm..."

Casey smiled.

"Hmm, spaghetti looks good."

"Yes it does."

Olivia nodded. "So..uh, for the purpose of small talk, how was your day?"

"It was...good..yours?"

"Mine was good too, but I had this beautiful green-eyed redhead on my mind all day," the detective said.

Casey blushed. Was Olivia...flirting?

Olivia took a sip of wine, smiling at her. "That's a nice color on you."

"Black?"

The detective shook her head. "Your face."

Casey smiled. "You are so...complimentary."

"Only to those who deserve it. What did you do before you worked here?"

"I was in white collar. You know that."

"I know," Olivia replied taking a sip, "but it was nothing like this, was it?"

"No. This is...horrible."

"But somebody's got to do it. And you're wonderful at your job," the detective said, laying a hand over Casey's.

Casey smiled. "Says the best cop in Manhattan."

"The best am I? Why is that?"

"You're amazing with victims, tough on crime, and the best looking detective there."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. So what made you switch to SVU?"

"It's...complicated. Arthur Branch thought my past made me a good candidate for sex crimes."

Olivia nodded. "..Your past? Can I ask about it?"

Casey looked down. "My ex," she murmured. "He became, well, violent..and more." She sighed. "How about you?"

The detective smiled, patting her hand and nodding knowingly. She cleared her throat. "..my mother was raped. Actually, I'm the product of it. I wanted to help others who were afraid to get it."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"Yes, but I am more in-tune and sympathetic," Olivia said.

"It makes sense."

Olivia nodded. The waiter returned and Olivia ordered the spaghetti. "I know. I'm simple."

Casey ordered the same in response.

Olivia kissed her hand again. "How do you feel?"

"Fabulous."

The brunette smiled, sipping her wine again. "So what do you like to do for entertainment outside of work?"

"I don't really have a life outside of work," Casey confessed.

"Yeah, me either. But I'm really enjoying spending time with you. You're really beautiful all dressed up."

"Thank you. You look great yourself."

Olivia smiled. "You know, if you ever want to talk about anything..you can. I'd like to help."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Olivia smiled, pouring herself another glass. "More wine?" she offered.

Casey held her glass, smiling. "Yes please."

Olivia smiled again, filling her glass. "You know, if you wanted to come over some night and...talk about things, it's fine with me." She could tell that she would have to go slow with Casey. The beautiful ADA was new to this kind of affection. She'd probably never been treated well. After all, Casey had said one of the reasons she had this job was because of her past. The key was opening up Casey's heart and helping her heal.

"Don't you have someone who might be angry at that idea?" Casey asked. She was trying to see whether the rumors were true.

The detective sighed. "You've heard the rumors too, huh? No, I don't have anyone currently. I...broke up with her."

"Oh." Casey looked down at her napkin, refolding it.

"There's only so much someone can take without a promise of moving forward toward a future. And sure...it was fun. But I-I just..I couldn't stay with her. I wanted more, a relationship, marriage, maybe a couple kids down the road. She-she never once indicated anything about settling down. Then again, she wasn't one for talking either," Olivia said, taking a dink.

"I see. Why doesn't it surprise me that you two were a sex couple?" Casey looked up. "Sorry. That was unprofessional. Oh, look, here's our spaghetti."

Olivia sighed, thanking their waiter. "With this job, happiness has to be taken when it's offered. But...a physical relationship without intimacy won't last long. Why were you asking anyway?" she said, twirling a bite of pasta onto her fork and eating it.

"I have a right to inquire about my predecessor. Especially when I received a frosty welcome from you."

Olivia sighed again. "I'm sorry. Even though I broke it off, the events that lead to her death were still very tender to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me...someday."

Casey shrugged, sprinkling salt onto her salad.

Olivia twirled a bit more pasta onto her fork. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Romance. Fantasy. Anything but sci-fi or comedy."

"Action with romance?" Olivia suggested.

"In what sense?"

"Like the hero who gets the girl in the end?"

"Romeo and Juliet style?"

"..Kind of. Except not dying in the end."

"What a highlight."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. I like romance. And comedies, but if you don't like them..."

"It depends on the movie."

"I might consider going to see something..if you'll join me? It wouldn't have to be tonight."

Casey looked up from her spaghetti. "What would you want to see?"

"I don't know. Um...is there one you want to see?" Olivia asked.

"I haven't checked the marquee recently."

"Oh. Maybe you'd like to go another night?"

"Or tonight. Whatever you want." Casey sighed, adding a dash of pepper to her barely eaten salad.

"Would you want to go tonight?"

"If you want to."

Olivia nodded. "Do you want to finish eating first?"

Casey nodded.

"Okay," the detective said, finishing her pasta.

Casey sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Oh? What about?" Olivia asked.

"You...and her..."

Olivia sighed. "Ok...if it upsets you that much, I can just take you home."

Casey stood up, walking into the ladies room and locking the door.

Olivia walked over, knocking on the door. "Casey, I'm sorry. I want to go to a movie, but...it just hurts when people assume that I'm so cold-hearted and only want stands. I don't. It just happened."

"Just forget about it. It shouldn't bother me. I'm being completely irrational. I'm not in any position to be jealous of a work affair gone bad...you're...a woman..."

The detective sighed. "I won't forget it. I want to go with you. Casey, you're...wonderful at your job. What does it matter if I'm woman? Do you want to go with me?"

"I'm not talking about the movie! I'm talking about...how much it hurts me when you talk about how much you loved her. I don't have a right, because I asked, and because we can't be together but...it still.."

"Why can't we be together? The, absolute, last thing I want is to hurt you. I want to be with you. There's something about you that I find absolutely irresistible."

Casey was silent for a long time.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I want to go slow. I want to take my time getting to know you. If you're not comfortable with anything more than a friendship, that's completely ok, but I'd like to get to get to know you anyway."

Casey slowly opened the door. "Please tell me you're packing something besides a gun. It's the only way any of this makes sense!"

Olivia smiled. "I can be," she said, holding her hand gently. "There are ways, you know."

Casey sighed.

Olivia's fingers lifted Casey's chin so she could look into her eyes. "We don't have to go one hundred miles an hour. I just like being with you. You're smart, beautiful and stunning..."

"Olivia, I..."

"Yes?" she asked gently.

"I can't," Casey murmured. "You only want me because of your rebound, and I'm not even sure if I haven't completely lost it."

Olivia shook her head. "But you're not. Let me prove it to you. Please Casey...?"

"But I'm not...I'm..I'm not..."

"Shh," she said kissing her softly for few seconds, an arm around Casey, before pulling away, holding her close.

Casey, stunned, instinctively wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck.

Olivia hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I've lost my mind.."

Olivia smiled. "In that case, I'll go with you.."

"Oh?"

"Sure. Anywhere you want to go."

"Well, I've gone crazy. I hear it's lovely this time of year."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "It is if you're there."

"What are we doing?" Casey murmured, her gaze dropping. "You're drunk.."

The detective shook her head. "No, I'm not. I have a high tolerance. I feel ok. I promise this won't be some drunken mistake. With as much as I go out with the guys, I'm used to drinking. Don't worry."

"You have an answer for everything. Are you part sleazebag/defense attorney?"

Olivia shook her head again. "What's so horrible about wanting to reassure you?"

"Nothing. Stop that..this seems too easy."

"What's easy?"

"This...us." Casey nibbled on her own bottom lip.

"Why does us being together feel too easy?" Olivia asked.

"Because you'll just leave in the morning. Everyone does."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "Well, my job might require it, but I promise to tell you before."

"You say that now."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "Give me a chance..please?"

Casey met her gaze.

Olivia smiled gently. "Please?"

"I've never seen you so...pleading.."

Olivia kissed her gently. "I've never wanted to know somebody so badly."

"Carnal knowledge?" Casey inquired. "Hmm."

"We'll do whatever you want...as long as you want to."

"I wonder how many women you've done this to." Casey was being half serious. She was, after all, about to be with someone whose feelings made her feel confused. She had felt something towards Olivia since day one..but how could she? It jarred with everything she had ever known.

"No one who meant as much. I broke up with the only real woman who would accept me because, in the end, it wasn't for me. I've tried and struck out, but I never kept pursuing anyone after. I would keep after you."

"Yeah?" Casey smiled. "Well, then.."

Olivia kissed her hand again. "Please? I promise I'll treat you better than anyone else."

Casey kissed the older woman without thinking about it. She began to pull away.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Stay," she whispered, kissing her a bit harder.

Casey let out the tiniest of moans against her.

Olivia groaned, rubbing her back. "Mmmm."

Casey wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia's neck, pressing against her.

Olivia moaned, pressing her against the wall. "Mmm, should we get out of here?" she whispered in Casey's ear.

Casey moaned a soft reply against Olivia's lips. No one had ever gotten her worked up so quickly.

Olivia moaned deeper, her tongue slipping inside Casey's mouth.

"Mmmm."

"So beautiful."

Casey blushed.

Olivia pulled away gently. "So? Do you want to do something?"

"We should eat," Casey offered lamely.

The brunette nodded wrapping an arm around her as they walked back to the table, Olivia pulling Casey's chair out for her.

Casey thanked her.

The detective smiled, resuming her seat. Breaking the bread stick, she sopped up the rest of the spaghetti sauce as Casey continued to eat.

Casey finished her salad, sipping her wine. "So."

Olivia smiled. "What would you like to do after this?"

"I thought we were going to see a movie."

"We can. Of course we'll need to see what's playing," Olivia said.

Casey nodded.

Olivia forewent her wine for water, asking for her glass to be refilled. "Maybe if I drink enough water I can offset the wine. You think?"

"Why do that?"

"Well, if you're uncomfortable with me being drunk… which isn't my intention. Plus, I do intend to drive.."

"Those are excellent reasons."

The detective smiled. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Maybe."

Olivia downed half of the glass. "I hope so."

"Olivia, it's okay."

"It's not okay if I drive like this."

"True," Casey conceded.

The detective nodded, finishing her water. "So, what kind of movie are you in the mood to see?"

Casey smiled. "Romance."

Olivia smiled. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Casey and Olivia occupied a row all to themselves. The movie was an hour in, but the two women were making out.

Olivia moaned, her hands rubbing Casey's back. "Mmm..."

"Mmm."

Olivia bit Casey's bottom lip, one hand going around to lightly cup the redhead's left breast.

Casey moaned. "Oh."

Olivia moaned, pulling Casey close, squeezing her breast lightly. "Too much?"

"Mmmm. No," Casey admitted.

Olivia moaned, squeezing the other harder.

"Fuck." Casey blushed at the expletive.

Olivia groaned. "Oh, such profanity for a dignified, beautiful, sexy woman."

"Then why are you so turned on by it?" Casey purred in her ear.

"Because you said it," she growled, squeezing harder. "Perfect, round, perky... Mmmm..."

"Fuck," Casey exclaimed again.

"Shh," the detective said, kissing her harder on the lips.

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling her closer.

"Damn, how close do you want me? You could sit in my lap if I'm not close enough."

Casey took her offer, crawling into her lap.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "Hi there," she said with a smirk.

"Hi," Casey whispered as the movie soundtrack reached a crescendo.

Olivia caressed her cheek, kissing her passionately, everything she had she put into it, hoping to earn the redhead's trust, not just get her into bed.

An elderly couple nearby glowered at them.

Olivia pulled away gently, nuzzling the redhead's neck. "You're so beautiful, Case."

"Says the sexy cop," the redhead whispered.

"What do you say we cut out early, head back to my place? Everything is on your terms."

"Okay," Casey murmured. She, unlike Olivia, hadn't noticed that they were being watched.

Olivia stood, taking Casey by the hand and leading her out to her car, opening the door for her. "Your chariot," she said with a smile.

"Oh, how sweet."

Olivia closed the door after Casey had taken the seat and buckled herself in, getting in on the driver's side.

"Your place or mine?"

"Oooh, offering huh? How about mine this time?" the detective asked.

"This time? Olivia, is there some 'before' that I don't know of?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. It's just...if you decide you want to go further than our make out session, and feel comfortable, I have...certain items I can equip and love you with."

"Oh."

* * *

Olivia nodded as she buckled up and headed for her place. Fifteen minutes later, the detective stopped the car outside, getting out and going around to help Casey out and escort her inside. "Sorry it's kind of a mess."

"It's alright. I understand."

The detective led her to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Olivia sat next to her, a hand on Casey's bare thigh. "Okay," she said, running her hand along Casey's creamy, smooth skin. "So now what?"

"Am I dreaming?"

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, kissing her neck. "Let's find out."

Casey moaned.

The detective's hands ran through her hair, down her ribs to lay Casey onto the couch, nibbling on her neck.

"Mmmm."

Olivia smiled, shedding her jacket. Once shed, the shirt easily emphasized her toned, muscular physique. Her toned abs, muscular arms, confident in her moves. She laid back on top of Casey, groaning at the feel of her and her body heat, kissing her passionately.

Casey moaned against her, pausing to appreciate the detective's body.

Olivia smiled again. "Do you like what you see, what you...feel?"

"Yes. You're so...toned."

Olivia groaned. "Would you like to know what's underneath?"

Casey pushed on her abs in response.

Olivia bit her. "Would you like to come back with me?"

"I would love to."

Olivia sat her up, helping Casey with her jacket. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Olivia, I'm not very quiet," Casey murmured.

Olivia kissed her gently. "That's okay. I'm usually not either, but there are worse things to scream from. Right?" she said standing and offering her hand.

Casey smiled. "Yes." She took Olivia's hand.

Olivia lead her back to her bedroom, which was only a bit cleaner than the living room. She smiled as she led Casey to the bed and went over to close the door, returning to sit beside her. "Still feeling okay?"

"You have a man cave, Liv. It's strangely sexy," Casey answered.

Olivia smiled again. "Well...thanks."

"Anytime."

Olivia kissed her gently, pulling her close.

Casey bit her softly.

The brunette kissed a bit harder, moaning as she laid her on the bed. "Mmm, what would you like first?"

"Anything. I'm just...scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Olivia asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't know how to..."

Olivia kissed her gently. "Shhh, let me guide you. I promise I'll stop if you say ok?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia stood, letting go of Casey as she slowly shed her shirt to the floor, then her bra, sitting beside Casey again, taking Casey's hand and rubbing against her abs. "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes...sexy.."

Olivia kissed Casey's neck gently. "Are you too warm?"

"No. I'm perfect."

Olivia kissed her gently, but became more passionate by the second, but she could tell Casey was holding back. She sat up, pulling Casey with her. "I-if you're too uncomfortable, we could watch another movie..."

"No!" Casey sighed. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," the brunette said, stroking her cheek.

"You didn't."

Olivia brought Casey into her lap, holding her gently against her.

Casey bit her.

Olivia moaned gently, kissing her hard, rubbing her back.

"Fuck."

Olivia smiled. "So sexy..."

"Oh, just take me."

Olivia shook her head. "Not yet. But I can't warm you up like you are...clothed."

Casey pouted.

Olivia kissed her gently. "I'm not just going to have sex and kick you out. That's not me," she whispered into her neck. "If you really, truly want this, I want you to be comfortable in every way possible. Maybe a massage first to loosen those trembling, tight muscles," she said running her hands up and down Casey's arms.

Casey shivered in pleasure. "Mm. Ok."

"But first, you should, at least be as dressed as I am now. I can't very well get to those nervous muscles if they're covered."

Casey stripped down to a matching black lace bra and panty set. Her flat stomach revealed, she blushed.

Olivia smiled, stripping her jeans to reveal black silky boxers, pulling Casey into her lap again. She groaned as their skin collided. Casey felt...soft, like velvet. So perfect.

Casey whimpered against her. "Ohhh.."

Olivia kissed her again, lying Casey on her bed, kissing her neck as her hands massaged Casey's breasts, her hands spreading out to massage the muscles on Casey's shoulders and down her arms.

Casey moaned in pleasure. "D-damn..."

Olivia's hands went from Casey's, down her outer things, and calves, rubbing tiny circles. "So beautiful, sexy."

Casey gasped. "Oh, it feels so good," she murmured.

Olivia's hands rubbed up the front of Casey's body as her hands squeezed Casey's breasts gently.

"Olivia..."

Olivia squeezed a little tighter, leaning in to kiss Casey deeply.

Casey bucked against her, deepening the kiss.

Letting go, the detective snaked her arms around Casey's back, kissing down and sucking on Casey's right breast.

"Yes...mmm..." Casey whimpered as her nipple hardened.

Olivia smiled at her before biting her nipple gently squeezing the other.

"Please," Casey moaned.

Olivia switched breasts as her hands glided down Casey's legs, taking Casey's panties gently off of her, but ready to stop if Casey said so.

Casey moaned, squirming.

Olivia pulled away gently, kissing Casey's toned stomach.

"Oh God.."

Olivia moaned, the vibration passing through her lips into Casey's skin as her lips traveled lower.

Casey cried out.

Olivia smiled, discarding her last article of clothing before lying beside her and pulling Casey close, her fingers circling Casey's clit.

Casey gasped. "Oh. Olivia. Oh God."

Olivia moaned into her lips. "You feel perfect. So perfect," she said, flicking Casey's clit gently. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck! Yes..."

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently, slowly pressing two fingers into her, groaning. "..Case.."

Casey clawed at the comforter.

Olivia laid her other arm across Casey's stomach, turning on her side, her fingers working steadily within Casey.

Casey moaned, watching her. "So talented."

Olivia smiled. "Faster?" she moaned in her ear. "This is the warm up."

"Yes...faster...harder..."

Olivia slipped another finger inside, going faster, pinching Casey's clit with fingers on her other hand. "Better? You're so, so sexy..."

Casey pulled her in for a lustful kiss. She moaned against the detective, spreading her legs to give her easier access.

Olivia moaned, pulling her closer, on top of her, going faster. "Mmmm, so wet..."

"Oh, I'm going to come," Casey moaned, gripping the sheets.

Olivia kissed her deeply, going faster and harder into her. "Come on. You feel so good.."

Casey lost it. Screaming into Olivia's mouth, the redhead succumbed to a passionate orgasm. Bucking off of the bed, she clawed at Olivia and the sheets, and everything in sight.

Olivia held her close, thrusting with the aftershocks, kissing her passionately. "Mmmm."

Casey collapsed on the bed, panting.

Olivia rubbed her back gently. "Are you okay?"

"Never better."

The detective smiled. "Need a breather or are you too exhausted for more?"

"More?"

"Yes more. You asked before how things would work because I wasn't a man, didn't you? I know a way, if you're open to it..."

"W-when I said that I meant..I'm attracted to you but you're not..and I've never..and I'm...at least I thought.."

Olivia nodded. "Stop. Stop thinking logically. None of this has to affect our work. What do you feel? Right now? For me?"

"I feel...an incredible pull.."

"Can you describe it?"

"I feel this strong desire to fall into your arms. To be with you, next to you for a very long time, to give myself completely to you."

The brunette smiled. "I love you being here with me. You're so..soft and warm. You feel perfect in my arms. I'd love to keep you here. Do you want to try something with me?"

"Anything."

Olivia gently rolled Casey to the side, dropping to her knees beside the bed and pulling out a toy with the harness, showing them to Casey. "What do you think?"

"It's so big."

"Do you still think you want to try it?" the detective asked.

Casey nodded.

Slowly, Olivia equipped the harness and the toy, lying beside her on the bed. "Would..you like to wet it or should I use what I have?"

"I...h-how?"

Olivia slid to the slid of the bed, opening her nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. Applying a dab to her hand, she coated the toy until it shined, then laid back down.

"Wow," Casey murmured. She had had sex with plenty of men. Lubricant and penetration were nothing new to her. But this was...different, somehow.

Olivia smiled, leaning over and kissing her passionately. "What position do you prefer?"

Casey crawled onto her hands and knees.

The brunette grinned wider, kissing her again as she got to her knees behind Casey, rubbing Casey's clit a bit and pressing a finger inside to make sure she was still wet enough to take it.

Casey moaned, nearly losing her balance.

Olivia lined the toy up with Casey, pulling her finger away and wrapping her arms around Casey's middle. "Ready?" she whispered by Casey's ear.

Casey shivered, nodding.

The detective eased herself into Casey, moaning at how easily she slipped in. "Ohhh..."

"Oh God," the redhead whimpered.

Olivia smirked, leaning up to kiss Casey's shoulder, moving slowly. "Mmmm."

"Olivia...yes...oh, don't stop," Casey begged, her arousal curling deeply within her.

"As you wish," she moaned by her ear, speeding up. "So wet, so dripping wet..."

"Fuck yes!"

"Do you want me to fuck you more? Harder?" Olivia asked.

"Yes! Harder! Fuck me!"

Olivia pulled a pillow, placing it under her head. "Lean down and I'll go as hard as you want."

Casey obeyed.

Olivia nearly pounded into her, still being careful not to leave marks, going faster and faster, feeling her own arousal building. "Casey! God, you feel so fucking good!"

Casey cried out, burying her head into the pillow. Her screams echoed, bouncing off of the wall and ricocheting in Olivia's ears.

Casey's screams of exctasy spurred her on, causing her to go even faster. "Casey! Fuck! So good!" The toy was grinding into her clit, her wetness coating the toy. "So much! Oh, God! I-I'm going to..."

Casey succumbed to her second orgasm. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the young attorney came again. "Olivia! Olivia, fuck me! Oh God!"

Olivia went faster. "Fuck! Oh God! CASEY!" she screamed, her orgasm taking control, causing her to freeze as she felt it expel from her body.

Casey collapsed, whimpering. "Well.."

Carefully, Olivia laid on top of her, the toy still being clenched as she caught her breath. "Wow..."

"Wow," Casey echoed weakly.

"Mmmm." Slowly, Olivia pulled away, pulling the toy off and laying back down on top of Casey. "You're...amazing... Fuck."

"So...are..you," Casey panted.

Olivia smiled, kissing a line between her shoulder blades. "Mmmmm... God. I..I don't think I can get enough of you. No one's ever made me feel the way you do. I want everything."

"You probably say that to everyone," Casey murmured.

Olivia shook her head. "Actually...I don't. You're so beautiful and perfect. I..I feel lucky that you trust me like this."

"Really?"

Olivia rolled off of her, onto her back, pulling Casey on top of her again, holding her close.

Casey moaned. "I needed that," she murmured.

The detective smiled. "Happy to help. I could do more, but you seem worn out."

"Some of us weren't blessed with your incredible stamina."

Olivia kissed her gently. "You could just lie on the bed, but I'll give you as much recovery time as you need before."

Casey smiled. "I think I have to go to work naked tomorrow. You ripped my clothes."

"Nah, I can take you to your place early so you can shower and change and then drive you back to work," Olivia said, caressing her cheek. "It's no problem. But I'd enjoy it personally if you did."

"Yeah, I bet. But are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll take you early to shower and change," she said, kissing her. "Mmm. I wonder..." her fingers glided down, dipping into Casey, bringing her fingers up to sucking on them.

Casey blushed.

Olivia did it again, looking into Casey's eyes, moaning. "Mmmm."

"Mmm?" Casey repeated.

"Mhmm. You taste really good," Olivia said, kissing Casey.

Casey purred. "There's more where that came from."

The detective raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Mhm."

Olivia sat up, leaning over between Casey's legs as she licked her clit softly. "Mmmm."

Casey moaned.

Olivia licked her a little faster.

"Mmmm, do you want more?"

"Yes!"

Olivia spread Casey's legs wider, sucking on her clit hard, biting it.

"Oh fuck!"

Olivia circled the spot before licking it fast, then going inside to lick without any kind of restaraint.

Casey cried out.

Olivia rubbed Casey's stomach, slowly working her way up to squeeze her breasts hard.

"Fuck."

Olivia moaned into her, her tongue working faster.

Casey squirmed.

The detective twisted Casey's nipples, going faster.

"W...oh God...fuck yes.."

Olivia sucked on Casey hard, pulling at her erect buds. "Mmmm..."

"I...I'm ready to...fuck! Harder!"

Olivia pulled at Casey's nipples harder. "Come for me," she moaned. "Come all over me."

Casey came in her mouth, screaming.

Olivia moaned, drinking in all she had. "Mmmm..." She laid beside Casey afterwards, biting her lip as the wetness between her legs was almost unbearable.

Casey smirked, sliding between her legs.

Olivia moaned again, widening her legs for Casey.

Casey kissed her clit shyly.

Olivia moaned loudly, her hips thrusting up from the bed.

Casey bit down instinctively.

"C-Casey! Oh...yes..." the brunette moaned, threading her fingers through her fiery locks. "M-More..."

Casey slowly entered her, moaning.

Olivia's nails clawed at Casey's head as she moaned. "Yes. Oh...oh, yes... Mmmm..."

Casey, unaccustomed to seeing the detective like this, paused. After a moment, she sucked on Olivia's clit, her tongue sliding into her.

Olivia moaned louder, not noticing as her legs clamped around Casey's head. With every stroke from Casey's tongue, Olivia pulled on her hair. The fire that was burning in her stomach was almost too much. "Mmmm, do you like it?"

"Yes," Casey moaned, nibbling on the older woman's clit.

The detective's body jumped from the bed, her legs relaxing. The feel of Casey there was exquisite. It was like Casey knew what to do even though she had no experience. "Yes Casey," she moaned, grinding her hips into her. "Y-you're really good a-at th-thisssssssss!" she panted. "God..."

Casey suckled her, moaning against her.

Olivia's moans were nearing screams as her hips rose off the bed. "Casey!"

Casey nipped at her clit again.

Finally, unable to contain it any longer, the detective screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, flowing into Casey's mouth. She collapsed onto the bed in pants, her body feeling like Jell-O.

Casey moaned, swallowing. She laid beside her, whimpering.

Olivia fund a bit of strength, managing to roll to her side toward Casey and wrap her arms around her. "..Hi..."

"Hi.."

Olivia smiled, holding her close. "You're pretty amazing, you know that, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Beauty, brains and a fantastic body...rare in this line of work," the detective said with a smile, caressing Casey's cheek.

Casey blushed.

Olivia kissed her reddened cheek. "And cute when you blush."

"Well you keep making me blush."

"I don't think it's a bad thing, do you?"

"Nope."

Olivia smiled. "I'm exhausted, but I could work through it if you can."

"Mmmmmmm."

The detective rubbed her back. "Do you want to work through it? It's up to you."

"Yes."

"Anything you want to do particularly?"

Casey smiled. "I just want you."

"How?" she asked, running her thumb along Casey's bottom lip. "I'll do whatever you want. Well, almost..."

"No anal. Please..."

Olivia nodded, kissing her gently. "That's the one thing I absolutely refuse to do. Don't worry. Tell me what else you want."

Casey smiled. "Well..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to know what you're thinking."

Olivia smiled. "No, I want to know what you want."

"What if that is what I want?"

"I thought you said no anal? But...yes...if that is what you want, I will."

Casey smiled. "I did. But we were past that. Start talking officer."

Olivia thought a minute, before getting on the floor and pulling a box out to lay it on the bed. Various toys were inside. From clit vibrators, rabbits, G-Stop vibes, nipple and clit clamps, different dildos that fit into the harness. "Pick something."

"That's what you're thinking?"

"If you want, if not, that's fine too."

Casey wrapped the blanket around her naked body, sitting up.

Olivia sat beside her. "Just suggestions, promise. If you'd rather not use them, that's perfectly fine."

"Can you take me home?"

Olivia placed the box back under her bed, wrapping an arm around her. "Let's just go to sleep, okay? I mean, if you want to go home, of course I'll take you, but..." she sighed. "Look, I-I'm sorry. Now that I think about it, if someone had shown me all that and I was in your position, I think I'd be uncomfortable too. I'm really sorry. I won't do anything else, okay?" she said, hugging her gently.

"When I asked what you were thinking, I meant how you felt. I should have known that you only cared about sex." Casey got out of bed.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege to know and trust. You love deeply and you love with all your heart and soul. I can see it in your eyes. Please, I'm not...I don't want only that. I want you. I want to sleep beside you, wrapped around you, your head on my chest, breathing slowly, without a care in the world. The only reason I thought you meant that was because we'd discussed another round. Please Casey. I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want. Forget everything else I-I just don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me? I guess part of me is just scared that you'll still want to end things in the morning."

"No, no, I want to keep things like they are. I'm just afraid I scared you away. There's no way I'd want to end this. I don't care what others think. I haven't for a long time. I care about my happiness and your happiness. If you want to explore, someday, just tell me. I'll be happy to help you, but, until then, I'm perfect with the way things have been going."

"Tell me how you feel about me. What do you feel?"

"You make me smile wider than anyone ever has. I think I found everything I could ever want in you, Your pretty smile, amazing eyes, soft hair, warm, kissable lips, fabulous figure... Everything about you. And I-I know it doesn't make much sense now, but I'm falling hard. You're just so beautiful," Olivia said.

Casey smiled. "Wow. I didn't know you felt that way. That is so sweet. I'm falling for you too. I know it's irrational, but I..."

Olivia smiled. "..You what?"

" I can't say."

The detective hugged her close. "But I can... Casey, I love you," she whispered.

"You do?" Casey gazed into her eyes.

Olivia nodded. "Yes." she said, smiling. "What's not to love?"

"I love you too," Casey realized.

"Really? You do?"

"What's not to love?"

Olivia smiled, kissing her gently.

"Make love to me," Casey whispered.

Olivia lifted her up, laying her on the bed and lying beside her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Everything.."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? It's long, we know. But, sometimes, it's better not to split things up.

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


End file.
